Electronic documents (“documents”) are typically created using conventional applications that rely upon a format or standard that identifies layouts, fonts, and other attributes of how to construct, generate, and layout the document. For example, a document may be created in a text format (e.g., American Standard Code for Information Interchange (“ASCII”)), a specialized format (e.g., a format for a spreadsheet or a visual presentation), a format that combines two or more media (e.g., text with data representing images, videos, or audios, or data in another medium), a format using a markup language (e.g., Extensible Markup Language (“XML) or Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”)), or a portable format (e.g., Portable Document Format (“PDF”) or XML Paper Specification (“XPS”)). However, conventional document formatting techniques are problematic.
Conventional solutions lack consistency in terms of how documents are displayed. For example, conventional solutions often include or embed unnecessary fonts, unreferenced images, or excessively large images. Alternatively, conventional applications often do not include enough fonts or images referenced in a document. Further, conventional solutions do not provide the ability for users, skilled or otherwise, to determine the quality of a document with regard to any discrepancies with a document format or standard. Thus, problems associated with users' perception of quality with regard to how well a document is formatted according to a document format or standard can affect user adoption, commercial success, or other factors. Another problem associated with conventional solutions is the inability to repair problems or issues that affect the quality of a document.
Thus, a solution for improving the quality of documents without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.